1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a housing for automatic door operators, which housing serves to receive and house mechanical and electrotechnical components, such as running devices, suspension devices for movable door leaves, drive units comprising power transmissions, couplings, motor and displacement tracking equipment, auxiliary drives, control/regulation systems, power packs and sensors. In this case, the housing basically includes a header section comprising two legs arranged at an angle of approximately 90xc2x0 towards each other, hooked to a base section by means of a location which describes an angle of approximately 45xc2x0, with a connecting or interengaging leg extending parallel and conformed thereto, and subsequently positively and non-positively connected. The free leg, that means the header section""s protruding leg, presents on its end a conformation permitting to hook preferably without needing essentially any tools another profile that serves as cover for the housing.
In other words, the present invention can relate to a housing for automatic door operators, which housing serves to receive and house mechanical and electronic components, such as running devices, suspension devices for movable door leaves, drive units comprising power transmissions, couplings, motor and displacement tracking equipment, auxiliary drives, control/regulation systems, power packs and sensors. In at least one embodiment, the housing basically can include a header section which comprises two legs arranged at an angle of approximately 90xc2x0 with respect to each other. The header section can be hooked onto a base section by means of a recessed opening or slot which is at an approximately 45xc2x0 angle with respect to each of the leg sections. A connecting or interengaging leg can connect the two legs, which connecting leg is parallel to the slot and conformed thereto, and subsequently positively and non-positively connected. The connecting leg can be connected to the other two legs by essentially any type of connecting arrangement or structure, such as bolts, screws, pins, fasteners, welding, adhesive bonding, pressure fittings, clamps, splines, form fittings and contour fittings. What is meant by positively and non-positively connected in at least one embodiment of the present invention is listed in the previous sentence. The free leg, that means the header section""s protruding leg, presents on its end a conformation which can permit another profile that serves as a cover for the housing to be hooked onto the protruding leg, preferably without needing any tools.
2. Background Information
Such profiles are well known with automatic door operators for sliding doors, curved sliding doors, as well as swing door operators. In the housing, that usually comprises a header section with a closing section placed thereupon, are arranged the running devices for the sliding leaves with their suspension devices and also the drive units such as a motor, driving wheels and deflection rollers for a toothed belt or, for example, a chain. Furthermore, inside the housing closing section can be located an electronic control/regulation system required for the drive motor and activated by appropriate sensor signals.
Such housings present the disadvantage that, for example, with sliding door operators measuring very often 4 to 5 meters, there are repeated problems when one single person has to remove or replace this type of closing section.
German Patent No. 297 03 231 U1 reveals a smoke detector unit which is linked to a slide channel. Such a smoke detector unit is used for door closers, which smoke detector, in case of smoke development, releases the activated hold open device and to permit the door closer to carry the door into the regular closed position. The slide channel with the smoke detector unit thus form a single unit and are placed in one common housing. In this case, the housing includes a U-shaped cover slipping on a base body. In addition, easily detachable housing covers close the housing ends.
The company brochure DORMA ST, DORMA TST Automatic sliding door installations and Telescopic sliding door installations, for example disclose a sliding door of the before-described type. In that case, the sectional drawings in the brochure represent a mounting section with a simultaneously incorporated roller rail, to which section is connected a partially pivotable non-detachable cover. Pivoting the cover is realized by a plastic clip provided at the connection to the mounting section and giving a limited room to move. When in its pivoted position, the cover has to be blocked by holder.
Therefore the object of the invention is to improve the imperfections of the state of the art by providing a small housing suitable to receive substantially all components for automatic doors, moreover to be utilized for sliding door operators as well as for swing door operators whereby the assembly should be easy to perform and the opening of such housings should be realized without needing essentially any tools.
In at least one embodiment of the present invention, the object can be achieved in a housing which includes a header section basically constructed of two legs arranged at an angle of approximately 90xc2x0 with respect to each other and linked by a connecting leg. The header section can be hooked onto and positively and non-positively fastened to a wall or building section by means of a recessed opening or slot which is at an approximately 45xc2x0 angle with respect to each of the leg sections. A connecting or interengaging leg can connect the two legs, which connecting leg is parallel to the slot and conformed thereto, and subsequently positively and non-positively connected. The protruding leg of the header section presents on its free end a rounded projection to which is associated an undercut conformed to a web directed towards the housing interior, which undercut becoming later a leg which extends parallel to the protruding leg. At the free end of the leg is arranged a deflecting holding leg limited by a ball-shaped projection and joined by a pivotable closing section which is fixable by means of an interengagement. At the closing section""s end can be placed a terminal section as well as end caps to be mounted at the header section""s fronts. Further possible embodiments of the present invention are discussed hereinbelow in the features of the present invention.
In this case, the housing can include a header section basically comprising two legs arranged at an angle of approximately 90xc2x0 towards each other and linked by a connecting leg, hooked to a base section by means of a location which describes an angle of approximately 45xc2x0, and simultaneously conformed at the thereto parallel extending connecting legs, and subsequently positively and non-positively connected to the base section. The protruding leg of the header section can be provided with an interengagement for the closing section that builds the cover to the outside, in a way that the closing section can come to a substantially secure attachment through the interengagement with the leg of the header section.
In other words, in at least one embodiment according to the present invention, the housing can include a header section which basically comprises two legs that are arranged at an angle of about 90xc2x0 with respect to each other and linked by a connecting leg. The header section can be hooked to a base section by means of a location or slot formed between the connecting leg and a hook portion which is positioned at a similar angle as the connecting leg. The hook portion can extend from the header section at approximately a 45xc2x0 angle with respect to the two legs. The hook portion and slot can permit a positive and non-positive connection of the header section to the base section. The protruding leg of the header section can be provided with an interengagement for the closing section that builds the cover to the outside, in a way that the closing section can come to a substantially secure attachment through the interengagement with the leg of the header section.
The closing section can later be fastened by means of locking elements inside the housing. Separately mounted end caps can be placed at the header sections fronts. For this reason, it can be possible to produce such housings as light metal extruded sections and to cut them to the desired drive""s length.
A carrier leg and a support leg, both directed to the housing inside, can simultaneously be conformed to the header section. The carrier leg can serve to receive a separate running profile, to move the carrier rollers of the trolley for the automatic sliding leaf. Moreover, the running surface can be exchangeable and simultaneously via the dead stops conceived as stoppers, which connect the roller rail respectively on the ends with the carrier leg. As the running surface is exchangeable, it is hereby possible to employ different running surfaces corresponding to the desired application type, that means also corresponding to the door leaf""s weight. In this case, the running surfaces may be larger, smaller, with straight or rounded surface, developed in a convex or concave form, whereby the rollers corresponding to the running surface can be adapted to the chosen form. With the intention to prevent such leaf from falling out of the installation respectively to exclude any malfunction of the door through non-intentioned removal, these running devices are also provided with support rollers. This support roller leans on the before-mentioned support leg which running surface is concave.
In other words and according to at least one embodiment of the present invention, a carrier leg and a support leg, both extending towards the inside of the housing, can simultaneously be conformed to the header section. The carrier leg can serve to receive a separate running profile, on which profile can move the carrier rollers of the trolley for the automatic sliding leaf. Moreover, the running surface can be replaceable and can have dead stops conceived as stoppers which can connect the roller rail on each end with the carrier leg. Since the running surface can be changed or replaced, it is thereby possible to employ different running surfaces corresponding to the desired type of use. For example, door leaves of different size and weight may utilize different types of running surfaces. In this case, the running surfaces may be larger or smaller with substantially flat surfaces or rounded surfaces developed in a convex or concave form, whereby the rollers corresponding to the running surface can be adapted to the chosen surface. These running devices can also be provided with support rollers with the intent of preventing the corresponding door leaves from falling out of the installation, which can in turn prevent essentially any malfunction of the door through unintentioned removal of the leaves. This support roller can lean on the before-mentioned support leg which can have a concave running surface.
A space can be provided above the support leg arranged by means of a connecting leg between the header section""s legs, which are offset by approximately 90xc2x0. Inside this space may be formed a channel by means of cable duct sections employed in at least partial zones for the junction wires to be laid within the drive.
The end portion of the-protruding leg of the header section is formed in a way to receive in the first place a closing section (removable) and in the second place an additional section (fixed). In this case, the closing section presents a convexedly formed conformation as a ball-shaped projection, whereby a material contraction follows the conformation; that is to say there is a leg respectively a web that is thinner than the convex conformation. In continuation of the before-mentioned web or leg, inside the closing section follows an indentation that is directed towards the housing inside, to receive a conformation likewise conformed to the leg of the header section, but offset by approximately 90xc2x0 with regard to the removable closing section""s conformation. This conformation is likewise ball-shaped and presents in continuation thereto, alike the removable closing section, a web respectively a tapered section. The contraction leads into by an approximately 90xc2x0 offset web or leg of the stationary header section, whereby this part also exhibits an indentation, which is built in a way to realise the engagement of the ball-shaped conformation of the removable housing part. With the intention to avoid noise production respectively to guarantee a regular fastening of the closing section, the convex conformations are at least in partial zones covered with a plastic shell. By doing so, in the moment when the removable closing section is inserted into the indentation of the stationary header section and pulled down, the interengagement of both individual housing parts to each other is simultaneously guaranteed. This is a positive connection that may release the positive locking with little effort without requiring a tool, whereby it is simultaneously possible to remove the closing section.
In other words, the end portion of the protruding leg of the header section can be formed in a way to receive in the first place a removable closing section and in the second place a fixable or fixed additional section. In this case, the closing section can present a convex-shaped structure or ball-shaped projection, which can be connected to a leg or a web that is thinner than the convex structure. Inside the closing section can be located an indentation that faces towards the housing inside and is contiguous with and immediately adjacent to the before-mentioned web or leg. The indentation can be shaped to receive a structure connected to the leg of the header section, but offset by approximately 90xc2x0 with regard to the removable closing section""s structure. The structure of the header section can likewise be ball-shaped and can present, like the removable closing section, a web with a tapered section. The tapering can form into an approximately 90xc2x0 offset web or leg of the stationary header section, whereby this part also can be contiguous with an indentation, which indentation is built in a way to engage with the ball-shaped conformation of the removable housing part. With the intention to avoid noise production as well as to essentially guarantee a regular fastening of the closing section, the convex structures can be at least partially covered with a plastic shell. By using the plastic shell, in the moment when the removable closing section is inserted into the indentation of the stationary header section and pulled down, the interengagement of both individual housing parts to each other can simultaneously be essentially guaranteed. This is a positive connection that may release the positive locking with little effort without requiring a tool, whereby it is simultaneously possible to remove the closing section.
Depending on the application situation, the housing may be realized as a closed housing, or, in case of sliding doors, it may also be conceived as being open downwards. For this latter application, an additional terminal section can be attached to an inside-directed leg of the closing section. This terminal section may be linked in a positive and non-positive connection with the closing section by means of screwing or gluing. According to the application intention, the terminal section can be variable in its length, with a possible extension as far as the leg of the header section, which is attached to the base section.
In a further embodiment of the housing according to the present invention, it is possible to incorporate other components in the housing. A casing for the control/regulation can be made of an extruded metal section whereby simultaneously grooves are provided in the circular legs, which grooves support the insertion of boards equipped with electronic components. Shutters can close the casing on its lateral side. Consequently a casing has been designed that is hermetically protected against exterior parasitic induction. Of course, a power pack or energy supply may be arranged inside this casing. This casing, as well as other optional equipment, conceived in a different way according to the desired range of application, can be mounted by means of mounting plates, which are inserted into undercut grooves in the stationary header section and secured by appropriate screwing means. This method can be very functional, as such extruded metal sections may be in each case cut to the desired length.
When using an additional section that builds so to say a prolongation of the header section""s protruding leg and thus a widening of the housing, the additional section""s end portion is executed like the header section""s end. The header-section""s end portion interacts in a similar way as the closing section, in an interengagement as described before. Nevertheless the additional section is positively and non-positively linked to the header section by means of a screwed connection and, unlike the closing section, is not detachable once it is pivoted.
The above discussed embodiments of the present invention will be described further hereinbelow with reference to the accompanying figures. When the word xe2x80x9cinventionxe2x80x9d is used in this specification, the word xe2x80x9cinventionxe2x80x9d includes xe2x80x9cinventions,xe2x80x9d that is, the plural of xe2x80x9cinvention.xe2x80x9d By stating xe2x80x9cinvention,xe2x80x9d the Applicants do not in any way admit that the present application does not include more than one patentably and non-obviously distinct invention, and maintain that this application may include more than one patentably and non-obviously distinct invention. The Applicants hereby assert that the disclosure of this application may include more than one invention, and, in the event that there is more than one invention, that these inventions may be patentable and non-obvious one with respect to the other.